The present invention generally relates to the field of spectroelectrochemistry, and more particularly, to a spectroelectrochemical cell for performing in situ spectroelectrochemical analysis.
Because of their high theoretical energy densities, the thionyl chloride catholytes have attracted a great deal of attention. However, development of safe Li/SOCl.sub.2 batteries capable of operating at high theoretical energy and power densities requires an understanding of the mechanism of electroreduction. Such studies are difficult to undertake since thionyl chloride solutions of AlCl.sub.3 and LiCl are very corrosive as well as moisture sensitive. Consequently, considerable care must be exercised in designing the appropriate experimental procedures and apparatus to conduct these studies. For example, in previous studies of the electroreduction of these electrolytes, infrared spectra were obtained from electrolytes sampled during discharge. Conventional infrared liquid cells were used. Consequently, it was not possible to determine what reactions were actually occuring near the electrode surface. Because of the large path lengths, the solutions were strongly absorbing and the spectra obtained were often clipped. The spectra also showed evidence of water contamination as shown by the bands at 3400 cm.sup.-1, due to AlCl.sub.3 OH.sup.-, and 2900 cm.sup.-1, due to HCl.
Therefore, a need exist for an electrochemical cell by which it may be determined what chemical reactions occur at the surface of the electrode, and which prevents water from contaminating the electrolyte. Determining the chemical reactions the occur at the surface of the electrode is important in order to monitor and control the chemical reactions taking place.